SVT-40
The Tokarev SVT-40 is a semi-automatic rifle that appears in Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty 2, Call of Duty: World at War and [[Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS)|''Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS)]]. Call of Duty: United Offensive Campaign The SVT-40 is a Soviet semi-automatic rifle, which is a medium between the American M1A1 Carbine and M1 Garand. It is essentially the same as the Gewehr 43, dealing one-shot kills in close quarters or to the head, or three-shot kills to the chest. It has a fairly low rate of fire, but is pretty accurate with a decent-sized magazine and high damage, making it a very effective medium range weapon. Its ammo can become fairly scarce at some points, however. Multiplayer The SVT-40 is similar to the Gewehr 43, more accurate and powerful than the M1A1 Carbine, but with slightly less ammo than the latter. It is not as powerful as the M1 Garand, but with more ammo and slightly faster semi-auto firing. SVT-40_UO.png|First-person view of the SVT-40. SVT-40 Iron_Sights UO.png|Iron sights. Call of Duty 2 Campaign The SVT-40 reappears in Call of Duty 2 where it has very manageable recoil, making it much easier to get a bead on a target after firing. The iron sights are much more open, giving the player some breathing room while trying to find a target and make accurate shots. It has the accuracy and damage, two to three chest shots or one headshot for a kill, of its Call of Duty: United Offensive counterpart. Those changes make the Call of Duty 2 SVT-40 a very good rifle, although its ammo can get to be fairly scarce. Multiplayer This rifle is the same as the G43. It is a two-shot headshot kill or three shots otherwise. It has a decent magazine size and firecap, and therefore is best reserved for medium to long range combat. SVT-40 CoD2.png|First-person view of the SVT-40. SVT-40 Iron_Sights CoD2.png|Iron sights. SVT-40 Reload CoD2.png|Reloading the SVT-40. Call of Duty: World at War Campaign The weapon is available in the later stages of the Soviet campaign missions. The SVT-40 is the starting weapon in the missions "Heart of the Reich" and "Downfall". It is used by some Soviet troops (the weapon replaces the Mosin-Nagant in "Heart of the Reich" but in "Downfall" the Mosin-Nagant is still present) while other Soviet troops will use the PPSh-41 extensively along with the SVT-40 as the Mosin-Nagant is less common. It is a good weapon to use as a player with a quick trigger finger can easily get the upper hand even against groups of enemy soldiers. Multiplayer This semi-automatic rifle is obtained at level 1 and is almost statistically identical to the Gewehr 43 in every way except for available attachments and reload time. Most players prefer the Gewehr 43 for its clearer iron sights, slightly faster reload, less intrusive recoil animation, the ability to equip the Rifle Grenade attachment, and the ability to equip a Suppressor over the slightly louder Flash Hider. However, when using the Telescopic Sight the SVT-40 does not have its front iron sight blocking a part of the scope as the Gewehr 43 does, making it a good alternative to a sniper rifle or a counter-sniper's weapon. The SVT-40 is also unlocked earlier than the Gewehr 43. The Flash Hider attachment works very well on this gun as it allows a clearer view for follow-up shots without significantly affecting the range. Damage-wise, both the SVT-40 and Gewehr 43 are almost statistically identical to the M1A1 Carbine, with the only differences being available attachments, reload time, and magazine capacity. In Hardcore game modes, the SVT-40 can kill in one shot regardless of where the enemy is hit. Weapon Attachments *Flash Hider *Aperture Sight *Telescopic Sight *Bayonet (cut) SVT-40 WaW.png|The SVT-40 in first-person. SVT-40 Iron Sights WaW.png|The SVT-40's iron sights. SVT-40 Reload WaW.png|Reloading the SVT-40. Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) The SVT-40 only appears in multiplayer, available only for the Russian faction; it is semi-automatic and has a 10-round magazine. It has the same damage of the Walther G41 with a slightly slower reload compensated by clearer iron sights and less muzzle flash, helping the engagement at longer ranges. It deals high damage, capable of taking out enemies in two shots at close ranges and it is a one-hit kill at the head even at medium ranges, and has overall good hip fire accuracy. It also has no firecap, meaning that a player with fast fingers can shoot the SVT-40 even faster than some automatic weapons: this makes the SVT-40 an excellent weapon for all ranges, though it is often discarded for its semi-automatic nature. Trivia *In Call of Duty 3, the bonus material states that the Gewehr 43 was based on captured Russian Tokarev SVT40 rifles. *The official game guide for Call of Duty: World at War (which was released before the actual game) states that one can earn the SVT-40 upgrade, making the magazine bigger and adding a fully automatic capability. Localization strings and textures for Select Fire attachment still remain in World at War. It seems as if this was originally intended for the game but was scrapped. *The SVT-40 is named the "Tokarev SVT-40" in Call of Duty: United Offensive and Call of Duty 2. *The first-person model in Call of Duty 2 has the exposed part of the barrel line up along the gas piston's axis and a cleaning rod along the barrel's axis. *In Call of Duty: World at War (DS), the SVT-40 has the same reloading sound of the BAR and MP40, but with a delay between inserting the magazine and pulling the bolt. *The sprinting animation in Call of Duty: World at War ''differs when the Telescopic Sight or Aperture Sight are equipped. The soldier will run with his gun to the upper-left when the player has the Flash Hider/no attachment equipped, but will run with the gun pointed to the side of the screen when the Telescopic Scope/Aperture Sight equipped. *When the Aperture Sight or the Telescopic Sight is equipped on the SVT-40, the front sight is removed. *In ''Call of Duty: World at War, the magazine is in the wrong spot on the pick-up icon, it should be placed further down the rifle. es:SVT-40 Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Rifles Category:Call of Duty 2 Rifles Category:Call of Duty: World at War Rifles Category:Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) Rifles Category:Call of Duty 2 (Windows Mobile) weapons